comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Comunidade em destaque/Arquivo
Candidatas de abril TVPédiaBrasil A TVPédia em 2015 completará 2 anos de existência. Merece destaque pelos diversos artigos criados trazendo informações sobre a televisão brasileira. Muitos dessas informações dificilmente se encontram em outro lugar da internet, pois esse é o diferencial na Wiki. Nos esforçamos em trazer informações novas para o público de um jeito diferente, evitando fazer "cópias fieis" de textos de outros sites, usando nossas palavras. A nossa missão é fazer uma wiki livre que informe sobre o passado e o presente da Televisão Brasileira. Fazemos o possível para que nenhum fato seja ignorado. Para isso, consultamos diversas fontes como sites da internet e depoimentos de telespectadores em redes sociais. Com isso, queremos falar sobre os acontecimentos, as atrações, e os profissionais da Televisão Brasileira que são ignorados pelos portais que deveriam ter essa missão. Atualmente contamos com mais de 150 artigos e pretendemos aumentar ainda mais. Mas infelizmente temos alguns problemas, como por exemplo, a falta de usuários que contribuam para o crescimento saudável da wiki (Atualmente contamos com três). Também sofremos com o vandalismo excessivo, onde usuários anônimos bagunçam artigos, criam outros simplesmente vazios e desnecessários. Além de outros problemas que hora ou outra aparecem por lá e acabam desanimando. Acredito que a TVPédia Brasil Merece destaque pois acreditamos na mesma e na sua importância para manter viva a história da televisão brasileira, trazendo cada vez mais informações completas para o público. link da wiki Gutodavisrenosto =Candidatas de Maio/2015= Club Penguin Wiki PT Eu acho que deveria ser destacada porque particularmente ela importa muito para mim pois,ela é uma comunidade pequena e esperamos que no futuro seja muito grande e as pessoas editem com prazer e seja uma das wikis grandes pelo menos. Nós na wiki somos como uma família e também para os administradores futuros da wiki lembrem dos primeiros (nós) iremos criar a Linha do Tempo dos Administradores para que todos vejam que a wiki é uma wiki de gerações e uma família. link aqui --[[User:Guilhermemau|'Guilhermemau']] (discussão/blog/edições) Eu ficarei feliz em ajudar! 18h08min de 11 de Outubro de 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Ela é uma comunidade pequena mas esperamos que seja maior no futuro, mas espero que a diáspora que está acontecendo na wiki espanhola não chegue tão cedo. A americana é GIGANTE e a espanhola tem um estilo bem legal, a brasileira também poderia ter algo único. Também né ficou lá abandonada por 4 anos sem admins... Bom tem coisa pior como a wiki Clarêncio tá lá em último no placar das wikis brasileiras... Enfim só queria fazer dessa wiki uma comunidade em grande que todos são amigos! link da wiki Fallout Wiki A Fallout Wiki ou Apocalipse Escarlate para os mais íntimos vem passando por algumas dificuldades mas recentemente conseguimos no erguer de forma que de nenhum passamos a ter ao mínimo um Administrador ativo todo o momento, mas, a wiki apesar de ter em torno de 400 views diárias precisa de mais editores e ajuda com os artigos, pois, foi feita meio nas coxas, o que nós já temos reparado e feito da maneira correta está completíssimo, mas ainda faltam algumas coisas que com certeza a divulgação ajudaria muito... -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President 'Lincoln]] Speak! Governantes Virtuais na Wiki A nossa comunidade é de categoria politica, mas com o diferencial na critica construtiva mostrando a real ação dos governantes atuais, mostrando quando for bom ou quando for mediocre, denunciando, criticando ou parabenizando. A principal ideia é que os membros de comunidade faça uma campanha apresentado os seus ideais, propor soluções, pedir apoios e desenvolver uma serei de ações dentro da comunidade. Esta primeira campanha é para Prefeito virtual um por cidade, Você tendo este cargo fará um trabalho especial para alcançar os cargos seguinte Governador e Presidente . Te convido a ver e fazer este trabalho na nossa Wike http://pt-br.governantesvirtuais.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_GovernantesVirtuais Profeta-Manoel 19h36min de 17 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Wiki Titio Avô A wiki não tem muitos editores, não só porque a série ainda tem 1 ano e 2 meses de existência no Brasil e 1 ano e 7 meses nos EUA, mas também porque a serie nao tem muitos fas por ser exageradamente surreal. Mas vai que um usuario anonimo (ou logado) que osta da serie vai la e cria uma conta (se for anonimo). a wiki americana esta crescendo mais, principalmente pelo crossover de Titio avo e steven universo que estreia nos EUA amanhã. Também tem os anonimos, eu protegi 1/10 dos artigos so por causa deles adicionarem informacoes falsas, teve ate um usuário que fez spam aí veio um anonimo e perguntou pra ele se ele tem problemas mentais, agora os anonimos so comentam (principalmente na pagina do Steve Pizza, ele é o personagem mais odiado na wiki), sendo uma das únicas coisas que acontecem lá além de eu trabalhar sozinho em mais de 140 páginas :/ link da wiki Star Wars Wiki Fundada em Maio de 2006 (quase completando, portanto, 9 anos) a Star Wars Wiki vem crescendo e expandindo seu conteúdo. Recentemente, com a aquisição pela Disney da marca, tivemos de reclassificar nosso material que passou a ser "não-oficial" (não canônico). Ainda teremos um novo filme no final deste ano, e acredito que nossa wikia precisa de um destaque agora para ganhar força e usuários para receber a galera que virá com o lançamento no final do ano. Thales César (discussão) 16h41min de 7 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Universo Ben 10 O Universo Ben 10 é uma wiki antiga e que já passou por várias coisas, como ataques de grupos organizados, vândalos em massa, ditadores, guerras interwiki - e até mesmo uma Diáspora, onde ela perdeu grande parte dos usuários, no ano passado. Mas sempre se levantou, permaneceu de pé e continuou a caminhada. Recentemente, estamos fazendo do Universo Ben 10 uma wiki de, além de Ben 10, também Os Sábados Secretos, pois se passa no mesmo universo da Franquia. Para conseguirmos realizar o trabalho de criar arquivos de Os Sábados Secretos, terminarmos o trabalho de arquivos de Ben 10, nos prepararmos para as novidades sobre a Franquia Ben 10 anunciada pelos produtores, adquirirmos mais conteúdo, destacarmos projetos e adquirirmos novas imagens e qualidades, resolvemos pedir destaque no Projeto do mês. http://pt-br.ben10.wikia.com Ichidaisy (discussão) 22h25min de 7 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Brasil A wiki Dragon Ball brasil é uma wiki tecnicamente antiga, mas estava sem ninguém cuidando, e de uns quatro meses pra cá eu dei uma limpada geral e de 200 e poucas páginas eu já passei para mais de 570 páginas. Em junho, vai lançar um novo filme de Dragon Ball Z e portanto eu quero usar a oportunidade para atrair mais membros para me ajudar, pois ainda tem poucos. Link da wiki: http://pt-br.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wiki Sandubadear (talk) 02h54min de 16 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Naruto Wiki (pt-br) Sem duvida uma das maiores wikis brasileiras (em relação de páginas e qualidade de conteúdo), como o João afirmou os laços são grandes a ponto de formarmos uma "família" wikiana, pessoalmente ela merece muito o destaque. Naruto Wiki (pt-br) Link aqui. É uma das maiores wikias em português, assim como uma das mais antigas e com melhor conteúdo. Além de páginas, os usuários dela criam laços de amizade, wikias irmãs como a Naruto Fanon, projetos e claro, editam freneticamente. Por isso acho que deve ser indicada. João Gabriel (discussão) 18h19min de 17 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Wiki MLP Oc's Wikia = Candidatas de Junho/2015 = Naruto Wiki (pt-br) Link aqui. A wiki é bastante ativa e tem muitos artigos de qualidade, sinceramente ela merece muito um destaque. ↩ BlackZ (talk) 22h41min de 14 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) The Sims Wiki Link para a Wiki. Penso que a The Sims Wiki merece uma indicação. É a maior Wiki em português do Brasil, após a Wiki Respostas. Além disso, nós somos a 2ª maior The Sims Wiki do planeta, com menos de 250 artigos de diferença com a primeira, que é a Wiki inglesa. Números à parte, somos uma comunidade que passou por poucas e boas, vários períodos de crise, mas afinal, está aí, e continua a crescer. Embora brigas sejam algo quase comum, sempre conseguimos nos superar pelo bem da Wiki. --18px João PDF (Soul Soul!) 22h48min de 14 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Smite Wiki Link aqui. Sei que a Smite Wiki possui poucas chances de vencer, pois as concorrentes são bem maiores e famosas, mas mesmo assim vou indicá-la. Acredito que a Smite Wiki merece ser destacada porque é uma das poucas comunidades de Smite que possui chances de crescer ainda mais, até porque, o jogo ainda é novo no brasil e arrisco dizer que poucas pessoas o conhecem. Ela também recebe/recebeu várias críticas positivas nos grupos de Smite no facebook e é elogiada principalmente por ser um site sobre Smite bem organizado e também por possuir os arquivos de áudio com as falas dos Deuses (em pt-br) que nenhum outro site possui. A Smite Wiki pode ser pequena (bem pequena rs) em número de usuários, porém ela possui um bom número de visualizações, ficando quase sempre em terceiro lugar na categoria Games (pt-br). Uno Gomes (discussão) 20h43min de 22 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) = Candidatas de Julho/2015= Universo Ben 10 Link aqui. O Universo Ben 10 é uma das wikis mais ativas da comunidade brasileira, embora esteja perdendo muitos usuários, por compromissos, desinteresse ou até pela série já ter terminado. Entretanto, muitos usuários ainda permanecem firmes e fortes. O Universo Ben 10 está em constante expansão e, tecnicamente, possui mais páginas do que todas as outras wikis sobre Ben 10 no mundo. Ela possui muita qualidade em sua maioria e, mesmo com a franquia referida já tendo acabado, permanece bastante ativa. Ichidaisy (discussão) 22h11min de 4 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Phineas e Ferb Wiki Link: http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_e_Ferb_Wiki Acredito que a wiki mereça ser destaca pelo fato de ser a maior e melhor fonte sobre o assunto abordado no Brasil. A wiki tem pouco mais de 1500 páginas que se dividem principalmente entre os temas episódios, personagens, músicas, lugares, mercadorias, jogos, além de demais informações. A wiki tem pouco mais de 102000 imagens que sustentam um projeto incrível de galerias de episódios, fazendo com que algumas imagens sejam encontradas somente na wiki. A Phineas e Ferb Wiki também tem outros projetos interessantes que proporciona a interação de usuários como debates em fóruns e blogs, e enquetes. PeF001 (discussão) 22h16min de 4 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Wikia Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu Link: http://pt.ninjago-masters-of-spinjitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Ninjago:_Masters_of_Spinjitsu Apesar da wiki ser jovem e com apenas um usuário (eu) existe uma grande quantidade de fãs da série que quero chamar atênção existe uma wiki falando sobre esse assunto mas muito pobre de conhecimento, a minha wiki ainda esta bem sem conteûdo pois não tenho muito tempo para trabalhar na wiki. Acho que chamando a atênção dos outros usuários a wiki cresca mais depressa. P.S eu n sei se precisa "assinar" mas eu fiz isso hrs/dia 20:07 de 22 de junho de 2015 (UTC) e para entrar em contato comigo é por aqui :Olá!Infelizmente, a sua wikia precisa de mais conteúdo para poder se candidatar. Por favor, trabalhe por pelo menos três meses antes de se candidatar novamente. Ana (talk) 21h34min de 1 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) PES Stars League Wiki Membro: WE-Player (discussão) 23h40min de 22 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Link: http://pesstarsleague.wikia.com Twitter: https://twitter.com/PESStars_Wikia Até o momento sou o único membro (fundador). Mas vejo muito potencial na minha Wiki. Uma comunidade dedica inteiramente ao PES e futebol virtual clássico. E totalmente em Português. Aberta a todos que desejarem integrar esse grande projeto. Yu-Gi-OH Wikia Link:http://pt.yugioh.wikia.com Esta wiki deve ser destacada porque neste momento está numa ótima fase, pós remodelação, completamente preparada para a expansão, já que ultrapassou a barreira das 1000 páginas, já tem uma app e vários usuários e adm ativos.A wiki também é interessante pela sua grande interação entre a cumonidade, através de alguns enquentes, posts de blogue e atividades como duelos e outras atividades entre a cumonidade . Só falta visibilidad epara mais pessoas verem e aderirem, goncasdio (discussão) 16h26min de 29 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) = Candidatas de Agosto/2015 = Steven Universo Wiki * URL: http://pt-br.stevenuniverso.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universo_Wiki * Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/StevenWikiBR * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Steven-Universo-Wiki/1561027994155662 Acredito que essa comunidade deve ser nomeada ao Projeto do Mês porque conseguiu, em 1 ano, se tornar a segunda maior wikia em português do Brasil (de acordo com o WAM). Além disso, a série Steven Universo vem cada vez mais conseguindo fãs aqui no país, e a comunidade está na metade do caminho para as 1000 páginas (e está bem ativa atualmente). Para alcançar essa marca, busco promovê-la a candidatando neste projeto. [[User:Garomus|'Garomus']]w• 01h36min de 8 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia Link:http://pt.yugioh.wikia.com Eu recandidatei a minha wiki, porque esta está num momento histórico, pois acabou de atravessar uma remodelação, tanto no visual como no pessoal. Há 3 meses foram nomeados 2 novos adm e desde aí, o número de páginas duplicou ( de + de 600 para + de 1200 ) e neste momento só precisa de visibilidade para se tornar uma wiki de topo. Recentemente a wiki teve direito a uma app, que está prestes a chegar aos 500 000 de descarregamentos e que vai sendo alterado bastantes vezes. Para além disso, apesar de o mangá já ter mais de 17 anos e o anime e jogo 15, continuam a ser um êxito e o maior TCG . Só falta mais alguma visibilidade, goncasdio (discussão) 17h56min de 10 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) My Little Pony Wiki *Link: w:c:pt.mlp Eu acredito que a MLP Wiki mereça ser destacada porque a comunidade teve um grande Boom de crescimento no último ano, quando entrei no início de 2014 a comunidade contava apenas com pouco mais de 400 artigos, hoje graças ao dedicado trabalho da equipe administrativa e alguns usuários magníficos atingimos a marca de 1000 artigos e como a série ainda terá mais uma temporada e um filme confirmados a comunidade continuará a crescer ininterruptamente por, no mínimo, mais dois anos. Atualmente a comunidade está passando por um processo de atualização de seus artigos e isso está sobrecarregado os editores ativos, por isso creio que a divulgação no Projeto do Mês atrairá mais editores para a comunidade e nos ajudará a atualizar os artigos e manter a MLP Wiki entre as 1000 Wikis mais visitadas da Wikia. :[[Message_Wall:Matheus_Leonardo|'Matheus Leonardo']] VSTF 00h27min de 11 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) = Candidatas de Setembro/2015 = Sonic Boom Wiki BR A wiki está bem grande, mais de 180 páginas, em apenas 2 meses de existência. A wiki tem 3 administradores, 1 burocrata, 4 rollbacks, 4 moderadores do chat e 2 moderadores. A wiki é bem editada. Todo dia tem bastante edições. Achei que era uma boa hora para inscrevê-la. A wiki está em 400º no WAN. :Link?!Ana (talk) 15h37min de 13 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) :Desculpe pela falta do link: http://pt-br.sonicboombrasilbr.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Boom_Wiki_BR O Segredo Alem do Jardim Wiki A wiki está quase chegando a meta de 100 paginas e apenas 1 mês, ela tem apenas 1 administrador, e a wiki é mais ou menos editada, vou inscreve-la e com sorte, tento ganhar. http://pt-br.o-segredo-alem-do-jardim.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_O_Segredo_Alem_do_Jardim QG : Ursos sem Curso Wiki Queria nomear a wiki, pq acho que ela vai longe, ela começou a pouco tempo, tem apenas 47 págs(no momento) E We Bare Bears é uma série que nem mesmo lançou no BR ainda, mas ainda assim têm muitas pessoas me ajudando por lá, Ela está melhor a cada dia que passa! Link -Utilizador:Flamarcos One Piece Wiki Queria nomear a wiki,pois eu acho que ela deveria ganhar no mês de setembro(óbvio)que também é o mês do meu aniversário(se a OP wiki ganhasse seria meu presente!)e também por que eu acho que a wiki do mangá mais vendido de todos os tempos deveria ser destacada!A Nossa wiki tem muitas paginas(+ de 1200)e ainda é pouco acho que o que temos de paginas é no maximo 20% do total ,pois só as paginas de episodios e capítulos se estivessem completas daria + de 1400 paginas.Então resumindo acho(tenho certeza) que temos muito caminho para percorrer!E um dos meios para crescermos é a visibilidade da wiki aumentar!Temos ótimos editores!ótimos administradores e alguns problemas(que wiki ñ tem?)Bom acho que já falei d+.....Só espero que possamos ao menos concorrer!!! Vamos Nakamas! Ajudem o nosso querido Mugiwara!!!! Link:One Piece Wiki Atenciosamente:Jhel15!! Marvel Wiki Queria nomear a wiki, porque acho que ela precisa de mais atenção, por ser uma wiki que contém muito assunto! Para ter uma ideia, a nossa wiki não chega nem perto da wiki inglesa com as 146 mil páginas delas. Se tivéssemos mais alguns editores poderíamos chegar mais longe. Por isso inscrevi a wiki para o Projeto do Més, para que possamos ganhar assim o destaque que a wiki merece! Lord Solitário (discussão) 12h26min de 14 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) Wikia Promoção e Media Olá ! Queria nomear esta wikia, pois ela faz um grande trabalho pelas pessoas. Esta Wikia apoia outras wikias mais pequenas, através do visual, códigos e até conteúdo, para que todas as wikias tenham asua opurtonidade de crescer e tornar-se grandes, mais rápido e eficazmente. Goncasdio, porque vale a pena ajudar ! 13h32min de 14 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) Game of Thrones Wiki Está nomeado; depois de muitos meses com incerteza de que se essa wikia merecia ou não a indicação. Ela necessita de mais atenção, está sendo organizada e crescendo aos poucos, é sobre um seriado de TV muito famoso; Game of Thrones. Ganhar esse projeto iria auxiliar muito a GoT Wiki! :) João Gabriel (discussão) 16h35min de 17 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) Hora de Aventura Wiki Eu sou o mais novo administrador da wikia Hora de Aventura, ultimamente ela está sendo muito pouco visitada, por esse motivo eu gostaria de trazer novos usuários pra essa que é uma das maiores wikis em questão de conteúdo, mesmo que percamos esse Projeto do Mês ainda participaremos, porque tentar é poder! Caio Tourmaline (discussão) 15h27min de 17 de agosto de 2015 (UTC) = Candidatas de Outubro/2015 = PES Stars League Wiki Ainda em construção, e em grande processo de evolução, uma verdadeira enciclopédia de Stats de Pro Evolution Soccer. É um grande projeto, que precisa de membros, por isso creio que mereça um pouco mais de visibilidade, ainda mais por ser muito recente. WE-Player Marvel A Wiki Marvel vem passando por mudanças, obtendo novos estilos de informações para todos que frequentam, mas ainda precisa de membros, pois tem muito pouco usuarios! Lord Solitário (discussão) 20h00min de 30 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) Game of Thrones Estou indicando de novo, essa wiki passou por muitas mudanças e está mais organizada, com novas infoboxes portáteis, páginas de guia e muito conteúdo à ser adicionado! Essa entrevista iria ajudá-la muito, pois precisamos de novos editores lá. João Gabriel (discussão) 00h43min de 1 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) Sonic Boom Wiki Br Oi,estou indicando essa wiki novamente,ela está relativamente maior,porém tem pouquíssimos usuário,estou inscrevendo ela aqui para atrair mais usuários. Link:http://pt-br.sonicboombrasilbr.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Boom_Wiki_BR Bonnie The Bunny 16h54min de 1 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) Obs:Minha assinatura é diferente do meu nome de usuário que é Atlasgen124. = Candidatas de Novembro/2015 = Wiki Música A Wiki Música é uma wiki muito jovem, falo isso porque acaba de ser criada (01 de Outubro de 2015) e já tem se desenvolvido muito desde então! Ele já tem quase 200 artigos, a maioria de música é claro, mas temos também artigos de cantores (as), bandas e etc. Ela tem um potencial, digamos assim: quase inovador, pois já existe outra wiki música (um pouco menor que a minha e com mais tempo de criação!). Eu indico essa wiki, pois quero que ela cresça com vem crescendo desde a sua criação. Lord Solitário (discussão) 21h01min de 17 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) Phineas e Ferb Wiki Link: http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_e_Ferb_Wiki Acredito que a wiki mereça ser destaca pelo fato de ser a maior e melhor fonte sobre o assunto abordado no Brasil. A wiki tem pouco mais de 1600 páginas que se dividem principalmente entre os temas episódios, personagens, músicas, lugares, mercadorias, jogos, além de demais informações. A wiki tem pouco mais de 114000 imagens que sustentam um projeto incrível de galerias de episódios, fazendo com que algumas imagens sejam encontradas somente na wiki. A Phineas e Ferb Wiki também tem outros projetos interessantes que proporciona a interação de usuários como debates em fóruns e blogs, e enquetes. PeF001 (discussão) 13h45min de 30 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) = Dezembro/2015 = Star Wars Wiki Link: http://pt.starwars.wikia.com Final Fantasy Wiki Link: http://pt-br.finalfantasy.wikia.com Fallout Link: http://pt.fallout.wikia.com = Janeiro de 2016 = ISS Deluxe Wiki Link: http://pt-br.iss-deluxe.wikia.com :Olá!Infelizmente, a sua wikia precisa de mais conteúdo para poder se candidatar. Por favor, trabalhe por pelo menos três meses antes de se candidatar novamente. Ana (talk) 18h24min de 5 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) PES Stars League Wiki Link: http://pesstarsleague.wikia.com Five Nights at Candy's Wiki Brasil Link: http://pt-br.five-nights-at-candys-brasil.wikia.com/ Uma wiki pequena apenas no momento com 46 Páginas, queria fazer o Projeto do mês nessa wiki porque esta vamos dizer completa, mas com o lançamento do segundo jogo tá meio difícil. Esta é a única wiki no Brasil que se trata desse jogo, tem outras, mas não elas não possuem muitas páginas. Boa sorte a todos! ApenasOutroCara (discussão) 14h11min de 8 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! Infelizmente, como ainda estamos no começo desse projeto, eu gostaria de dar mais oportunidades a wikias de outras franquias. Como uma wikia dessa franquia já ganhou, eu vou dar mais espaço as outras comunidades. Obrigada pela compreensão. Ana (talk) 18h35min de 5 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) One Piece Wiki :A One Piece Wiki encontra-se em fase de mudanças e nosso numero de usuários ainda é pouco, nosso objetivo é atrair mais contribuidores para que possamos passar mais informações a respeito do Mangá mais vendido de todos os tempos. = Fevereiro de 2016 = Wikia Amigas Link: http://pt-br.amigas.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Eu,sou a fundadora da wiki:Fã das Winx Bloom e acho que a wiki precisa de mais,digamos,publicidade,e de mais pessoas para editar.A Maria é administradora,mas,sem querer ofender claro,acho que a wikia necessita sim de ajuda. :Olá! Por favor, trabalhe um pouco mais na sua wikia antes de candidatá-la. Ana (talk) 16h55min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) The Walking Dead Wiki Link: http://pt-br.walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki Olá, sou o fundador da The Walking Dead Wiki e acredito que a wiki poderia ter mais visibilidade. Estamos há três anos adicionando conteúdos sobre todas as mídias de The Walking Dead, e já contamos com mais de mil páginas. Mais de 80% do conteúdo foi criado por apenas um usuário, meu amigo Dr. Walker, e queríamos atrair mais usuários que se interessam pela franquia para promover uma comunidade sobre Walking Dead e fazer a wiki crescer em todos os sentidos. Obrigado! Entidade Sombria (discussão) 10h40min de 19 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Livros Wiki Link: http://pt-br.livros.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_Principal Não sou editor frequente da Livros Wiki (antiga Sociedade Literária Wiki), muito menos administrador ou fundador da wiki, mas como administrador da Central da Comunidade, acho que seria interessante inscrever essa wiki para o projeto do mês de fevereiro. A wiki tem um grande potencial pois aborda um assunto que quase todos tem um pouco a compartilhar: livros. Quem nunca leu um livro? Pois então estou inscrevendo a Livros Wiki que atualmente conta com pouco mais que 350 páginas a fim de torná-la mais popular no mundo das wikis PT e PT-BR. Um abraço. PeF001 (discussão) 01h32min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) = Março de 2016 = Fallout Wiki Link: http://pt.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Olá! sou um dos administradores da Fallout Wiki, como a página está para completar 6 anos de idade, acho que ela precisa de mais atenção do que ela recebe atualmente, pois no momento atual estamos carecendo editores desde o lançamento do quarto jogo da série. [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] 16h22min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Outra Semana No Cartoon wiki Link: http://pt-br.outra-semana-no-cartoon-network-br.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Olá! sou o criador dessa wiki, e de um tempo para trás minha wiki vem perdendo editores, ela esta em fase de criação, mas eu preciso de editores para me ajudar, e como ela já tem quase um ano, quem sabe! '''Red steven qauartz '''18h30 de 1 de Fevereiro de 2016 :Olá! Você precisa trabalhar um pouco mais na sua página principal antes de se candidatar. Separe a página em duas colunas e acrescente mais conteúdo! Obrigada. Ana (talk) 19h43min de 29 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Steven Universo Roleplay Wiki Link: http://pt-br.steven-universo-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Steven_Universo_Roleplay Oie, sou o Fundador da Steven Universo Roleplay Wiki, ela está muito sem atenção, e sem usuários novos. Acho que se ela participasse do Projeto do Mês, poderia ter mais atenção. Afinal, quem não gosta de um Roleplay? '''Black Quartz 13:07 09/02/2016' = Abril de 2016 = Assassin's Creed Wiki Link: http://pt-br.assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin's_Creed_Wiki Eu acredito que a wikia precisa de mais visibilidade e divulgação. Ela está muito parada, é apenas eu, outro usuário e alguns anônimos editando a wikia. Por isso eu acho que ela merece participar do projeto do mês. TheCreedX (discussão) 21h38min de 21 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Chespiritopedia Link: http://pt.chespirito.wikia.com/ A wiki foi abandonada pelo criador há 5 anos, e só as vezes alguém edita. Há um tempo atrás, ninguém mais edita nela, essa wiki precisa de mais destaque pois os seriados de Roberto Gomez Bolaños são muito bons e iria ajudar os fãs que são muitos. Essa wiki já virou piada por causa dos resumos que os anônimos colocavam (já consertei um) além disso, ela não fala de 1 só assunto. Ela já existe há quase 8 anos (desde 2008), se participasse do projeto do mês, poderia trazer mais usuários. Superalvi100 (discussão) 17h13min de 24 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Wiki Ever After High Link:http://pt-br.everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Ever_After_High A wiki estava abandonada, porem teve grande crescimento nos ultimos meses mesmo apenas com 2 ou 3 usuarios editando, porem, apesar de muitos esforços a comunidade não esta conseguindo crescer mais do que isso.Prticipar do projeto do mês talvez possa ser uma boa chance dela ser descoberta--Pink*.+ (discussão) 22h24min de 25 de Março de 2016 (UTC) = Junho de 2016 = Marvel Wiki A Marvel Wiki é uma wiki que aborda um tema que interessa muito os fãs de quadrinhos. As mais de 2219 páginas são resultado do trabalho do determinado e competente ViniSD, administrador da wiki. No entanto, poucos usuários visitam a wiki. Participar da enquete do Projeto do Mês será uma maneira de tornar a wiki mais popular. Link: http://pt-br.marvel.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal PeF001 (discussão) 20h06min de 23 de Abril de 2016 (UTC) Wiki DC Comics A Wiki DC Comics é uma wiki que aborda um tema que interessa muito os fãs de quadrinhos. As mais de 875 páginas são resultado do trabalho do determinado e competente Victor damiãoRS, administrador da wiki. No entanto, poucos usuários visitam a wiki. Participar da enquete do Projeto do Mês será uma maneira de tornar a wiki mais popular. PeF001 (discussão) 01h06min de 25 de Abril de 2016 (UTC) = Agosto de 2016 = Wiki Dragon City Brasil Link: http://pt-br.dragon-city-br.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal A Wiki Dragon City Brasil, é uma wiki, que foca em falar sobre o jogo Dragon City, com mais de 20 páginas, precisa de mais visibilidade, mas essas mais de 20 páginas, foi um quão sofrimento para fazer, apenas com dois admins, ainda é pequena, e Prestesfoxy842, demorou tempo para fazer essas poucas páginas serem uma peça de ouro. Ser participante do Projeto do Mês, será muito bom para a Wiki. Prestesfoxy842 (discussão) 12h54min de 6 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Doctor Who Wiki Link: http://pt.doctorwho.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Doctor_Who A Doctor Who Wiki esta meio abandonada ultimamente ela só tem 3 usuários editando contando comigo, apesar, de muitos trabalho a comunidade não esta conseguindo crescer. Talvez participar do projeto do mês divulgue a wiki. PedroGamer10 (discussão) 22h50min de 14 de Junho de 2016 (UTC) My Little Pony Wiki A My Little Pony Wiki é uma comunidade que possui muita relevância nos dias de hoje que é a importância da amizade e como aplicá-la de forma benéfica, suas 1415 páginas são fruto de um trabalho incansável dos administradores Ha³, Matheus Leonardo, Maria Luisa.87 e de muitos outros usuários magníficos que ajudam a fazer a MLP Wiki uma comunidade muito unida e amigável para novos contribuintes. Acreditamos que participar do projeto do mês nós ajudará a buscar novos contribuintes para que esses conheçam a amizade de forma mais profunda e possam colaborar para suprir a enorme quantidade de conhecimento e diversão que está para chegar. Link: http://pt.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_A_Amizade_%C3%A9_M%C3%A1gica_Wiki [[User talk:Matheus_Leonardo|'Matheus Leonardo']] [[W:c:vstf|'VSTF']] 23h01min de 15 de Junho de 2016 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wikia (PT-BR) Link: http://pt-br.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal A Fairy Tail Wikia é sobre uma série de mangá e de anime japonês nomeado de Fairy Tail, onde o Hiro Mashima é o mangaká ("quase" sinônimo de desenhista). A Fairy Tail Wikia esteve sendo construída antes de 2013 tendo menos de 60 páginas. Logo me juntei à ela no final do ano de 2014 para restruturá-la e aumentá-la para que atraia mais editores. Com a ajuda de vários burocratas, administradores, moderadores, membros e usuários anônimos (mesmo que a maioria deles estejam inativos ou semi-ativos eu contei com a ajuda deles, e eles da minha). Por que e estou apresentando a Fairy Tail Wikia à comunidade geral? Primeiramente eu e os demais membros havíamos trabalhado em projetos e reformulações da Fairy Tail Wikia para que ela tenha ao menos 150 à 200 páginas de 565 em razoáveis estados, e com isso poderíamos arranjar maiores ajudas contando com a ajuda de divulgações e de uma spotlight belíssima. Por [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 23h22min de 28 de Junho de 2016 (UTC).' Wiki Justiça Jovem A Wiki Justiça Jovem foi criada recentemente, em junho desse ano, ela tem 3 administradores e já conta com mais de 150 artigos, a wiki está em grande expansão, adicionamos as galerias recentemente e criamos páginas dos personagens da série regularmente, porém o conteúdo das páginas é em geral curto. Portanto, achamos que caso ela ganhe o Projeto do Mês vai ser uma boa forma de divulga-la, atraindo novos usuários que possam ajudar na criação e melhoria das páginas. Por Bylly 18:26 de 2 de Agosto de 2016 (UTC) Link: http://pt-br.justicajovem.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Wiki Música Sou o fundador da Wiki Música e acredito que a wiki teve ter mais visibilidade do que atualmente está tendo. Estamos na ativa a menos de um anos, adicionando conteúdos sobre todas as mídias, e já contamos com mais de 200 páginas e continuamos a evoluir. Últimamente apenas eu venho criando conteúdo pra wiki, e quero atrair mais usuários que se interessam por músicas para promover a Wiki e fazer-la crescer em todos os sentidos. Obrigado! Lord Solitário (discussão) 14h26min de 6 de Agosto de 2016 (UTC) Link: '''http://pt-br.musica.wikia.com/ =Outubro de 2016= YouTube Wiki Sou um administrador da YouTube Wiki e acho que a wiki precisa de mais contribuidores, para o grande trabalho que temos. Estamos trabalhando na wiki faz um tempo. O YouTube é algo que muitos usuários podem nos ajudar, o problema é que temos pouca divulgação. E a wiki merece visibilidade, contribuidores e mais divulgação. Com essa divulgação, poderemos alcançar novos usuários que se interessam pelo nosso conteúdo e trazer novos contribuidores. Obrigado. JackCrazy5 (discussão) 17h48min de 6 de Agosto de 2016 (UTC) '''Link: '''http://pt-br.youtube.wikia.com/ :Olá, Jack! Você esqueceu de colocar o link da sua wiki. Adicione-o para que a sua comunidade seja incluída na próxima enquete!Ana (talk) 21h15min de 8 de Agosto de 2016 (UTC) Mundo Sonic Boom Wiki Sou o criador e atualmente, único editor, da Mundo Sonic Boom Wiki. Ela está em rumo das 1000 páginas, estando com 800 páginas. Ela está passando por alterações e não há outra pessoa em edições além de mim. Considero que com esse tipo de divulgação, posso conseguir atrair mais alguns usuários. Ashboy2015, '''Link: http://pt-br.mundo-sb.wikia.com Wiki Ever After High Fandom Sou a administradora e ela no começo estava bem movimentada só que agora ela está 20% parada ai decidi "Que tal conhecimento" e eu queria logo adicionar na próxima votação. Link: '''http://pt-br.everafterhighfandom.wikia.com Ladybia (discussão) 14:21 de 31 de Agosto de 2016 (UTC) Wiki Os Under-Undergrouds Sou o criador da Wiki Os Under-Undergrouds, na comunidade temos 4 editores, sendo que 2 deles fazem parte da administração. A wiki não é muito movimentada, mas o Administrador Juniorjoao1 sempre cria páginas novas e sempre atualiza o conteúdo delas; atualmente estamos com 195 páginas. Eu quero inscreve-la para a próxima votação para que mais usuários possam conhece-la e que a comunidade se expanda cada vez mais. Link da Wiki: http://pt-br.os-underundergrounds.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Perola Verde (discussão) 15h12min de 31 de Agosto de 2016 (UTC) Wikia Shadowhunters BR Olá, sou um dos administradores da Wikia Shadowhunters BR, uma comunidade dedicada ao universo criado pela autora Cassandra Clare; as Crônicas dos Caçadores de Sombras. Atualmente, possuímos apenas editores ativos, contando comigo, sendo todos eles administradores. Atualmente a wiki conta com 682 páginas, porém nem todas estão com conteúdo e, apesar disso, o número de visualizações ainda é pequeno. Acredito que, com o projeto do mês, a wiki possa atingir mais fãs da série e introduzir o universo dos livros para novas pessoas. Muito Obrigado! ''ShadowGryffindor'' (discussão) 15h24min 27 de Setembro de 2016 (UTC) '''Link: Wikia Shadowhunters BR =Dezembro de 2016= PES Stars League Wiki Link: http://pesstarsleague.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Club Penguin Wiki Olá, atualmente sou administrador/burocrata e responsável pela Club Penguin Wiki, ela é uma wiki que trata sobre o universo de Club Penguin, um jogo de crianças e adolescentes propriedade da Disney. Preciso de mais editores, pois somente eu estou editando a wiki atualmente.Além disso, quero uma comunidade ativa e que a minha wiki possa ter um dos maiores bancos de dados de Club Penguin na língua portuguesa e na Wikia/Fandom. Obrigado! --guilhermemau 22h12min de 6 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC) Link: http://pt-br.clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Outra Semana no Cartoon Wiki Olá, sou o criador de Outra Semana no Cartoon, vim candidatar minha wiki para que ela tenha destaque, pois tem atualmente um editor que me ajuda e ainda faltam várias páginas a serem criadas. Ela fala de uma série do cartoon network quee mostra os fatos de cada semana. Quero que ele cresca cada vez mais e que mais usuários me ajudem na missão de expandi-la. Red the Doctor Q.I (discussão) 18h56min de 30 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC) Link: http://pt-br.outra-semana-no-cartoon-network-br.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Justiça Jovem Wiki Olá, sou um administrador da Justiça Jovem Wiki. Ela é uma wiki que fala da vida jovens heróis adolescentes que querem o bem para a sociedade. De uns tempos pra cá, ela vem perdendo ediores e conta com dois ativos. Quero que ela tenha mais divulgação para mais usuários editarem e ajudarem na criação de páginas. Red the Doctor Q.I (discussão) 19h04min de 30 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC) Link: http://pt-br.justicajovem.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Categoria:Comunidade em destaque